Encounters
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: People often talk about encounters being by chance. They also say they happen for a reason. But, they can also mess with the mind as Robin finds out. After seeing a girl during a mission, she's suddenly everywhere. Is there something to it, or has Robin..
1. Under cover

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Here I am with another story. And, yes I know I should update pretty much all my stories, but I write whatever comes into my head. This is random, and completely out of left field. It's also a sort of AU, future story. The characters also may seem a little out of character.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. This story will contain adult situations. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>…Bored…<p>

That was the best way to describe how Robin felt at this very moment. Straight up bored. His latest undercover assignment was anything but interesting. Going to a high school, to gather Intel on a princess and a mystic silver crystal, boring. Why on earth did Batman seem to think teenagers would have information? And, why would be a royal princess be in high school of all places? Shouldn't she be in whatever country she came from, or at the very least be guarded or something? Apparently, this princess might even know she is one, or not even know she was in danger. Typical.

Robin sighed, going to school wasn't the boring part. Going to this school, just happened to be. A school full of blind people with varying degrees of vision loss. Had Batman completely lost his mind? Apparently so. Well, if anyone asked Robin anyway. The classes were slow, and the students didn't have anything to offer that proved the least bit useful. No, far from it. They didn't. Hadn't he proved he was better then this, better then sneaking around the shadows gathering information?

For the past three years, he had been doing missions like this. Sneaking around a lot of undercover work and information gathering. He, and a group of young heros who wanted nothing more then to prove themselves. Hadn't he done that? Hadn't he won his fair share of battles? Completed his fair share of missions successfully? Then why send him undercover in a blind high school, one that didn't prove to have any leads. In fact, it wasn't even lunch yet and the boy wonder wondered if he'd actually accomplish anything of use. He could feel exhaustion starting to creep into his senses due to the bordom he felt.

A group of students sat in the middle of the room playing what looked like a board game. From what he could tell it was an altered version of minulopy. And, being the silent observer seemed boring enough. He could barely keep his eyes open in fact. Dark shades covered his eyes, in hopes to help him blend in, but right now it served to help him doze off. He didn't even hear the lunch bell ring.

However,omngto this school proved not to be a complete waste of time. Aside from learning the classes were small, dull and boring, he also realized a majority of the students didn't appear to be all that bright. He found himself on the floor, only to have to duck out of the way quickly to keep from getting stepped on. Students who heard the crash found the situation rather amusing, lauging instead of offering aid. "Are you alright?" A pale hand found its way into his line of sight, and he eagerly grabbed for it allowing its owner to aid him to his feet.

"I'm fine thank you miss…" He paused, allowing her to fill in the blank.

"Tsukino, Kayla Tsukino. And, it's lunch time. Come on if you want to eat." The girl retracted her hand, filling it with a black-and-white cane with a red tip.

Robin fallowed behind, watching as she stopped at a row of lockers. At first glance, the girl didn't appear blind. Well until he saw her using the cane, and pulling something out of her locker without looking. Upon closer inspection, he guessed it to be her lunch. "By the way, I'm Robin." Why did he feel like an idiot introducing himself like that? He wasn't supposed to interfere, but she had saved him in a sense after all. She deserved to know a name right? Well that was his reasoning.

"Are you sure you're okay… I can guide you if you want…" she offered when she didn't hear him on the stairs behind him.

Her voice broke him from his personal thoughts and he headed behind her fallowing her to the lunch room. Once again, his deductive skills had been correct when the girl broke away from the lunch line and headed for a table to sit. By passing the line himself he joined her. "You missed the line you know. Unless of course, you brought your own."

::Damn she's good… or I'm real off my game.:: Robin thought to himself thankful no telepathic links had been established. His friends would never let him live it down if they thought for one second the great boy wonder was spacing out. It wasn't like him, and all his friends knew it.

"I'm just waiting for the line to thin out." He said quickly. He hoped she'd buy it. So far her skills could actually match Batman, but he couldn't admit it to her. He just prayed that his excuse had been good enough and she'd just stop talking. Well, at least he thought so. Out all of the students he had the pleasure of interacting with Kayla seemed to be the most observant, the most in-tune with the world around her. Everyone else, for lack of a better term… seemed quite rude or completely insane. He prayed he wouldn't be subjected to another day of this.

Kayla had taken the hint quite well in fact. She remained silent, until another girl joined the group. "Hey, sorry I'm running a little late. Had an errand to run."

::Great she's got a friend…. This is going to be pointless girl talk, I just know it.:: Robin thought.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

…and, it appeared he would've been right…

"Oh, this is Robin, he was in my Economics class." Kayla introduced. "He's the quiet type so don't be surprised if he doesn't talk much."

::Did she just cover for him…:: Robin thought his gaze traveling to the girl he'd interverntly taken a seat beside without giving it a second thought.

"Oh, hi… you are?" Robin decided to speak up. After all it would be just sitting there not saying anything.

"Rachel ." the girl now sitting across from Kayla introduced. "So how long have you known Kayla?"

"We really don't know each other actually. Didn't even know he was there until some idiot classmate of mine knocked him to the floor." Kayla admitted, once again covering for him without a second thought or realizing what she was doing. Though, he couldn't help how swift and easily she came up with a lie on the spot like that. She seemed to be a natural, but then again she hadn't been entirely lying either. She probably hadn't been aware of his existence.

Rachel took that moment to look at Kayla reaching across their table to wisper in her friend's ear. "You really scored on this one, the boy's cute."

Kayla felt herself blush and wished she could hide right about then. "Rachel! You know how my dad feels about dating. Besides I just barely know his name!"

"And, yet you're blushing." Rachel teased. "You like him. Admit it."

"Rachel! Please… he's sitting right there…" Kayla begged hoping her friend would take a hint and drop the subject.

"Have you been paying attention to the news?" Rachel asked, obviously taking the hint. Either that, or the radio playing in the background caught her attention. "Do you think anyone would ever find the silver crystal?"

Kayla started to choke on the juice box she had as part of her lunch. Robin going to her rescue patting her back until the fit subsided. "Rachel, do you honestly belive that? Are you sure you're not confusing it with Mr. Monk and the Big Reward?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "Shit gets stolen on a daily basis. Nothing that makes the news that isn't categorized as and some… worth 'x' amount of money. It's got to be some kind of scam the media's trying to pull."

"Maybe you're right, but wouldn't that be cool?" Rachel stated. "An actual princess owning a pricless jewel. It's not like Princesses don't come to visit our country." Rachel replied. "Remember Kate?"

"She's not a princess, and the one you're referring to, couldn't possibly exist outside of a storybook. This princess who is believed to exist is supposed to hale from the moon. Last I checked, dead rock with no means to sustain life." Kayla pointed out.

"True, but then why the sudden big deal about the crystal and princess?" Rachel wondered.

"After Cassy Anthony, I guess the media got bored. Seriously… this is St. Augustine… oldest city…. Nothing happens here. Most "local" news is out of Jaxsonville." Kayla muttered. "You know people hear 'reward' and they go nuts."

"I guess you're right, but it'd be nice to have something interesting happen around here. Beats what this school considers to be interesting. "But, if such a thing did exist, why is it so hard to find?"

"No one knows for sure if it does exist or not, but if it did people aren't looking for the obvious. They think sparkeling jewel… but what if it wasn't an actual stone? What if the word "crystal" were simply symbolic?" Kayla reasoned. "No one would find it because they aren't sure what they're looking for. Though I'll be glad when this media buzz is over and they move on to the next big thing."

"Why do you say that?" Rachel asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The attention is liable to get someone hurt. All people see are dollar signs. With the downward turn our country has gotten itself in, don't you think it'll only promote more crime? Anyone who is anyone is out there looking for a fictious stone that no one can prove exists or not. As well as a princess that's been mentioned in a Japanese legend. Come on, it sounds a bit far-fetched don't you think?"

"I guess you're right." Rachel agreed standing to head to class. Lunch had ended and she didn't need to be late.

Robin didn't know what to make of the information he'd collected. That lunch time conversation was the only lead he had to go on, and it proved to be pointless. Kayla seemed to talk as if she knew something, like she was purposely discouraging her friend from searching, or she honestly found the very idea to be silly. Robin couldn't tell. He'd remained silent, recording their conversation secretly to be reviewed later on. Though, he thought he could tell if someone was trying to hide something or not. His skills must've been slipping. Either that, or he'd allowed himself to become distracted by the girl, Kayla was her name, who had helped him when he'd nearly given himself away. Either way, he couldn't seem to decide which.

* * *

><p>After the school day had ended, he'd located the nearest Zeta-tube and headed for the cave. He actually hoped his fellow teammates had better news to report, but hadn't been a bit surprised to learn all had struck out. Apparently high school students, all seemed to think either, they would find it and get rich—or like Kayla, belived it to be a joke brought on by the media seeing as there was no proof to back up countless claims exhaurated by media personal—Which meant in short they'd failed the mission and could be sent out again for more information-gathering.<p>

"That turned out to be a waste of time. No action." Wally complained making himself comfortable on one of the couches. He, along with Robin and the rest of their team had come to the cave to discuss what all they had accomplished while scattered about in various locations.

"I'm sure we'll see some action soon." Megahn said optimistically. "We do have to use our heads once and a while."

Robin simply sat there, while the team talked around him. He for the life of him couldn't get his head around what he managed to pick up. Simply because he couldn't figure out what angel the information had come from. Two possibilities kept ringing in his mind, but he couldn't help but notice the conviction behind the girl's words. She played it off like no big deal, but there was a hidden feircness in them, one he'd been trained to detect. Yet, why did it continue to bother him?

"Robin, Earth to Robin." Wally said waving a hand frantically in his friend's face. "Did you manage to pick up any information today?"

"Nothing that could be of any use." Robin replied. "Just a couple girls talking about the crystal. One believes it exists, the other doesn't."

"So wasted t—" Wally started when the intercom echoed around them.

"Suit up, mission briefing in five…"

"Finally maybe some action!" Wally had run out of the room faster than anyone could blink. The others seated in the living room started heading for their rooms to change except Conner, and Miss Martian. The green Martian could change with a blink of an eye, powered simply by a thought. Whereas Conner, otherwise known as Superboy, didn't really have anything to change.

Batman stood in the middle of the briefing room, where a lot of the cave's holographic equipment was located "There have been reports of monster sightings in various locations around the globe. League members are handeling a majority of them, but there are far too many, and we need you to investigate and if necessary put a stop to them. Keep in mind, Tuxedo Kamon remains at large. He may use this opportunity to do some looting while you're busy. Keep your eyes out for him." Batman started pulling up Florida on their gaint holographic globe. "Here is where you'll be going, cordants sent to the bio-ship."

"Hey, nice town… think I'll get a chance to score there?"

"Hey, Robin, wasn't that where you were today?" Megahn asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied, eyes wide. His thoughts going to Kayla.

::I hope she's not caught in the middle of this.:: he thought.

* * *

><p>"Maintain telepathic contact at all times." Aqualad ordered, we don't know what we're facing, so be warned."<p>

Before exiting the bio-ship, Megahn established a telepathic link to everyone on their team. The seven of them splitting in random directions in order to locate the 'monsters' reported to be present. Robin had ended up on his own, exploring what appeared to be an island. It had houses, businesses and looked much like the mainland, but it also had something else—the monster. Before he could send out a warning, he could see a figure in its path. Acting quickly, he launched a grapple swinging down and looping around, the figure protectively in his grasp, the monster landing a blow where she'd been standing only seconds before.

"Are you—" Robin started to inquire of the girl's well-being when he realized who she was. ::Kayla?:: he thought, forgetting about the shared link with his friends.


	2. Contact

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Young Justice or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Sorry in advance if it looks like I'm dropping words here and there. My computer sometimes acts up and I don't catch it until after I post it. Also, this story is about three years in the future from the series, so all the characters are between sixteen and nineteen with the exception of Red Arrow who would be twenty-one.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Robin stood frozen releasing Kayla from his protective hold. His mind racing with a million different questions as the shock of seeing her set in. She was in fact the last person he'd expected to see, and what she was doing didn't do anything but serve to confuse him even further. ::What are you doing?:: he thought. ::Do you honestly think this is the time to be putting on lipstick?::<p>

"Lunar crystal power make up!" As the words left Kayla's mouth, Robin could only stair wide-eyed as a transformation took place. The jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing vanished completely as the necklace she wore expanded into a large broach which centered itself directly on her cheast, just above the valley of her breasts. She swept the tube of lipstick over this broach causing the cover to come off, a shinny crystal glowing white in the center. That same hand flew in an arch over her head and face turning her short brown hair into long blonde hair that flew down her back stopping in two streamers that ended just below her knees the pigtails being held in place by two perfectly round buns that looked like meatballs. Her hands then moved in front of her chest, blocking it from view as two white elbow-length gloves appeared on them. The tips sporting two light purple rings. Sliding her hands down to her sides, a white body suit covered a majority of her body, a sailor-style –v-line caller framing the top, the 'v' stopping just where the now-closed star-shaped broach rested. Ribbons of light encircled her waist, creating a blue pleated mini-skirt that left nothing to the imagination. The skirt barely covered her hips and everything underneath. The same light swept down her legs, forming two light purple boots that stopped about an inch perhaps an inch and a half below her knees before the light traveled up like a snake creating a large light purple bow around her broach, a light purple chocker with a gold moon hanging from a silver star on the center. Silver and gold earrings and finally two stain glass light-purple orbs acting as covers on the buns of her hair. Her left hand swept over her forehead leaving a gold tiara with a purple center stone in its wake. The entire transformation couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds at most, but for Robin who couldn't look away, it seemed to last much longer.

::I can't believe she did that… she's a super hero… a hot one at that.:: Robin thought as his gaze fallowed the now-transformed Kayla as her left hand traveled to her broach as something seemed to come from it. At first he couldn't see what it was, but as his vision cleared, he could a staff about three feet in length. ::How is that going to be of any use to her?:: Robin thought to himself, forgetting once again his friends could hear his every thought thanks to the shared telepathic link Megahn had established.

"Moon twilight flash intensified!" Kayla shouted as she swung her staff in a series of complex, but well-organized movements. Beams of light exploded from its tip as they engulfed the monster. With a loud battle cry, the monster vanished in an explosion of dust that just as quickly evaporated.

::Get your head out of the gutter and back in the game, Robin!:: Red Arrow shouted in his young friend's head. ::This isn't the time to be drooling over your girlfriend whoever she is.::

::She just literally dusted one of those monsters.:: Robin shot back his eyes wide as she leapt off the roof doing a summer salt in mid air before landing safely on the ground. ::I've got to go after her and find out who she is.::

::Chasing girls isn't part of the mission, now return to the bio-ship.:: Aqualad interjected. ::You apparently know who she is, you can return to collect information at a more aproate time.::

Robin knew his leader and 'friend' were both right, but he couldn't get those images out of his head. He turned to fallow orders, but couldn't help but risk a glance back. Just to get one last glimpice of her figure, only to discover that she'd vanished completely or so it appeared. ::We've got a lot of talking to do when you return!" Red Arrow shouted through the link. ::You should know better by now. You've been doing this how long?::

::Red Arrow could you please stop shouting already?:: Meghan shouted at everyone. ::It doesn't help the situation we're in now. We should look for more of those monsters.::

::Don't give me orders.:: Red Arrow snapped back at the green-skinned girl.

::Can we please stay focused? Shouting at each other telepathically isn't going to solve a thing.:: Aqualad shot back effectively ending the argument before it got even more out of hand. The last thing any of them needed right then, was for them to break out into an argument dividing their attention even further. Sure they've carried on mental conversations before during missions, but still managed to keep their minds on the objective. Apparently Robin had seen something that had caught him off guard completely and would need to be looked into further.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell were you thinking? Never mind we all know! And, you out of all people I would've expected to know better!" Red arrow ranted once everyone had returned to the cave. They'd done a second sweep of the city before returning to Mt. Justice. However, Red Arrow apparently had a lot to say to the Boy Wonder, and that would be mild compared to the type of lecture he'd receive if Batman ever found out. And, based on Red Arrow's ranting skills Robin hoped Batman didn't find out. In fact, as Aqualad left to deliver his report to the dark Night, Robin really hoped it didn't include him.<p>

"Despite what I saw, she could really help us out." Robin shot back. "She seemed to know what that monster was and was able to defeat it with very little effort on her part. And, now that I've seen both forms I can find her again."

"That's beside the point. You allowed your mind to stray a bit too far. You spent too much time drooling over a local girl, then you did doing your job. If you were confronted you should've issued a warning? Or, have you forgotten how to do that as well?" Red Arrow continued.

"Why in the hell are you lecturing me? You didn't even be on this team, and yet you don't have all the facts! I can't believe you're lecturing me!" Robin shouted back before he stormed off to the training room to calm down.

"We'll let the league to decide on what to do in regards to the girl, but Batman will find out about this. And, if you think I'm bad news… you haven't seen nothing yet!" Red arrow shouted, growling when he noticed that Robin had vanished from his sight. He turned on his heal, and headed for the zeta-tubes.

"Recognize Red Arrow B-06" the computer announced scanning the red archer as he set the computer to take him home. He too needed to blow off some steam. At least it wasn't calling him 'speedy' anymore. That would've just annoyed him even further. Not that he needed any further prompting as it was anyway.

Meghan had gone on another baking spree, something she often did in stressful situations while Wally tried to sneak in a taste here or there. He would receive a smack, usually to the back of the hand with a floating wooden spoon, only to repeat the process again. Things around Mt. Justice being rather tense for all of them. Everyone heard Robin's thoughts, saw in a sense seeing what he'd seen. In Wally's mind, he was incomplete agreement about the girl being hot, but the replay of the transformation sequence was not something any of them needed to see from Robin's point-of-view. They couldn't help but worry about their friend though, considering that Batman would probably deliver a much harsher punishment then what lecture Red Arrow managed to dish out. Not that some members didn't seem to think he deserved less.

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't decide for the life of him who he was more mad at. Himself or Red Arrow. And, while the two didn't see eye-to-eye, the red-haired archer did have a point. He was right. Right about everything. He shouldn't have let the sight of one girl, one hot in his opinion, girl, distract him that much. Yet, thirty seconds, one simple thirty-second transformation had completely caught him off guard. He'd frozen up completely and started drooling like some school boy. And, Batman had tought him much better then that. He'd actually be glad when the mission officially ended and they could move on with their lives, on to the next mission. Away from her. Perhaps never seeing her again would solve things? But, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?<p>

The mission had been a simple one. Go under cover in select high schools all across the country and collect information on the moon princess or the silver crystal. Be on the look out for Jewel thieves one in particular, a man dressed in a top hat, cape and mask calling himself Tuxedo Kamon. Easy enough, right? And, it had been going fine until he met her. Kayla Tsukino. A girl who'd helped him out when he'd found himself on the floor. After that encounter, Robin didn't expect to have any more… but… he did. The one encounter that had changed his life and put him into the mess he currently found himself in now. Could he look at her the same way again? Why ask himself that question? After today that would be the last time he saw her. Everyone had the same images he did. They had her name. He wouldn't be required to encounter her again.

"Recognize Batman 01"

…Or, maybe not? Batman was here… Never a good thing…

"Robin, Miss Martian to the briefing room for a mission assignment."

…Deffently not a good thing when he found himself called out like that. Had Aqualad have reported everything to Batman?

Robin couldn't be certain. At this point he didn't really want to know. Taking a long swig from his water bottle, he joined his fellow teammate for their mission. As he approached, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of assignment this would be. He couldn't help the nerves either as he'd approached either. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"The others have the night off." Batman informed. "They aren't needed for this assignment." Batman responded, and the look on his face told Robin all he needed to know.

"What is this assignment?" Meghan inquired, not knowing Batman as well as Robin did. Over the past three years, she'd gotten better at not using her powers of mind reading without permission. And, it proved to be a good thing, because the green-skined girl wouldn't want to know what the bat was thinking.

"You and Robin will be returning to St. Augustine Florida. Here you will find Kayla Tsukino. Your job is to gather as much information about the moon princess and Silver crystal as you can. Seeing as she is one of a team of sailor soldiers sworn to guard the princess and crystal, then she will most likely know. Oh, and Robin, please keep your head out of the gutter this time."

::Damn I was rated out.:: Robin thought.

"Why is Miss M going, I can handle this on my own." Robin complained.

"She is going to ensure you keep your head clear. She is to report to me if you stray from the mission objective." Batman informed. "Civilian form is required for this assignment."

Meghan nodded and with just a thought transformed herself into her 'human' alter ego. "Give me five minutes to change." Robin muttered.

::I can't believe that… Batman's sending me with a babysitter. Honestly?::: Robin thought to himself, or hoped he was thinking that to himself as he slipped on some clean clothes and met Meghan at the hanger where her bio-ship was located. After the events that transpired today, Robin couldn't be certain what to think anymore. Maybe it was best not to think?

"Come on Robin." Meghan called.

Checking to see his shades were firmly in place, Robin joined his friend on the Bio-ship. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd find once he got there, but he hoped seeing her again wouldn't cause the same reactions.


	3. Confortation?

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: I know not much sailor Moon as of yet, but don't worry. This story is moving along slowly, and will probably be one of my longer mini-epic ones. I don't know yet. But, I do know there are a lot of chapters that are going to have to happen to put characters in to place as it were.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Robin had been doing this since he was nine. He had been a part of young Justice since he was thirteen. Now Sixteen, he thought he had this job down to a science. He couldn't have been more wrong. One image, one memory had him shaking. Not from fear, no that would've been far too kind. This was far worse. And, they haven't even reached the neighborhood yet.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin?" Megahn asked noticing how off the boy seemed despite the fact he'd taken a seat in front of her. She didn't have to be able to make eye contact to notice he hadn't seemed himself.

"I'm just fine. It's just asking a few questions. In, out we're done…" Robin replied. "I think she lives here…" He pointed out the white two-story home he'd seen her going for when she landed.

* * *

><p>Megahn nodded landing the bio-ship across the street and to the left of the house he'd indicated. Making sure it was concealed in camo mode, she and Robin landed from the lower ha and made their way across the street hoping she was home. The closer he got, the more anxious he seemed to become. ::She's just a girl, what I saw shouldn't even bother me.:: he thought.<p>

Megahn knocked on the door, one eye on Robin. Dogs could be heard barking behind it, a female voice telling them to shut the hell up. Naturally, the dogs barked at her, but she slammed the door leading into the main house in their faces. "Hello, can I help you?"

Robin's eyes went wide a fraction as the memory of her transformation replayed in his mind. He couldn't, no shouldn't believe that seeing her again was making him tongue tied. The outfit she wore not helping his mind clear any. She was dressed more, but the t-shirt did little to hide the size of her chest. A chest that Robin found his gaz locked on. Megahn noticed, and nudged the boy wonder to say something. "Uh… hi… um …"

"…can I help you?" Kayla repeated. "Look, if you're looking for Nikki, she's not home… but if you tell me who you are I can have her call you."

"No, we're here to see you… Gwaten."

Kayla gasped, at the words that came from Megahn's mouth. She grabbed Robin and Megahn by an arm, pulled them into her house, shoving them in her bedroom before shutting and locking the door behind them. It probably hadn't been her smartest move given their current situation, but it was all she could think to do. "What do you want?"

"Information." Robin replied. That smack snapped him out of his trance somewhat, but he still couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. How could he? He just mentally undressed her with his eyes. Not exactly the smartest move he could've made. "About the silver crystal and the Moon princess."

"I can't tell you that. Not here, not like this." Kayla replied. "Privacy isn't a word used, or respected here very often, especially considering the situation."

"We understand, but…" Robin started. Why was this so hard? Normally he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and technically he still wasn't, but he found himself unable to word what he wanted to say to her. "It's just that we've got concerns. We don't want people getting themselves hurt."

"I understand, believe me I do, but that's why I can't tell you. It's my job to protect Earth, and I don't wish to drag anyone else in. The sailor senshi and I can handle things just fine." Kayla knew she was lying to herself. Sailor Moon and the other sailor senshi were in Japan, Sailor Moon literally barely aware of her powers, and here she was, alone with no one to trust. It scared her. She wanted to trust the pair in front of her, but dare she? Such could cause more problems then she could think to handle.

Megahn offered a smile of reassurance. "We understand completely, but we've got the same job here as well. It would be so much easier if we worked together on this. If it makes you feel any better, we can go somewhere else, somewhere you can speak freely without fear of being listened in on."

::You're not suggesting are you?:: Robin asked using the established telepathic link between them to talk. As far as he knew, Kayla wasn't a mind reader or a telepath, though her behavior at school might've suggested otherwise.

::Yes:: Megahn confirmed. ::Look it this way, the Bat and the rest of the team is expecting us to return with information. Forcing it from her isn't the way to do it, and if we gain her trust she may be more open with us about this information.::

Megahn had a point Robin couldn't disagree with the logic. What was the worst that could happen? More training? Right, Batman had put them through a lot. Sure, but of course. He could always dish out more if the situation demanded he did. Yup… what a day. He nodded his assent, waiting again on Kayla's reply.

"I don't know, I can't exactly sneak out you know." She said. "And, it's not like I can say I'm going out you know…"

"Then how is it that you manage to get out to fight like you did the other day?" Robin couldn't help but ask.

"Most of my battles as of late are all basically right place right time. I'd been sent to the store, and upon my return that thing just happened to be in my way. You'd managed to provide covor by pulling me to that rooftop, and while I'd done everything in my power to avoid it… I managed to get into a position to transform. And, I had to make a choice, reveiling myself to you, or let people die… I chose the lesser of two evils."

Robin nodded unable to argue with the sound logic provided. "I guess I could understand… and if you want…. We can help you sneak out. It's vital we get this information…" Robin replied, taking both hands in hers and offering up a smile. Naturally, Kayla couldn't see it, but he didn't know it. It was fine with her, it wasn't like her blindness was hidden from the world. Kayla just never seemed to do anything obvious.

Her sightless gaze traveled to his hands in which one of hers rested. "I…" she quickly stiffened, unexpectedly squeezing his hand upon hearing the approach of someone opening the door that she'd slammed closed. Her voice shook lowering to where the two had to strain to hear her speak. "I wish I didn't have a house with such paper-thin walls."

Robin blinked not expecting her to stiffen, and apparently not from his touch. Something else was going on, and he didn't have to be a detective to know that. He too could hear the person approaching, his eyes darting around just as if expecting something to come flying out at them. His hand gripped Kayla's, while his other reached for something hidden under his shirt, he'd be prepared to strike should the situation call for it. ::Establish a telepathic link with Gwaten… now…::

Megahn nodded, doing so. ::Link Established.:: she announced, watching the general reaction from the brown-haired girl. ::Sorry, has to be done… it's so you don't have to speak aloud…::

Kayla mutely nodded in understanding her gaze traveling to her bedroom door. She tiptoed over to it, unlocking it, and cracking it just a bit. The barking dogs came rushing for the open door, which Kayla quickly slammed, her back keeping it firmly in place. ::Coast clear, my sister just probably re-opened the door I'd just closed.:: she assured the dogs pawing and clawing to get in.

Kayla shifted her gaze to her bedroom window, the only one of them that hadn't been nailed shut, and the only window in the house that slid open. Her parents told her it was for fire codes, but for now, it would serve as an escape rout. She was in complete agreement about needing to get out of her house, otherwise someone might bardge in and break the lock on her door. Carefully, she unlocked the window sliding it as open as she could get it, carefully popping the screen out. It wasn't that hard to do after all.

::Have you done this before?:: Robin couldn't help but wonder, his thought being heard due to the link.

::No, not really… I just know it can be done…:: Kayla admitted. She lifted herself up on the sill, and prepared to climb down. Since she hadn't actually tried this before, it was a bit difficult getting high enough to slide her body through, but at least the other side would land her on the wheelchair ramp they had set up for her sister, Cassie. She ducked down, waiting for Robin and Megahn to come through as well. The two slipping out with a lot more ease then she.

::I can put everything back.:: Megahn offered. She had forgotten Kayla might need it left like that in order to get back in, but figured the girl had other ways of sneaking in and out of her bedroom. When Kayla had nodded in agreement, the green skinned martian replaced everything as if it had never been touched.

::Let's get out of here.:: Kayla said, as she headed to the gate and to sweet freedom. But, despite her success of slipping out of her bedroom, her sister, Kathy, had returned home. She cursed and hid behind a nearby tree in the front yard waiting for her sister to pass. Said sister only drawing things out further by taking her good sweet time getting her things out of the van.

Robin and Megahn watched the van carefully, if Kayla was suddenly on edge because of it, naturally the two seasoned crime fighters would be on their guard as well. But, after the youma attack the day before, could they be blamed for it? Hell, even Kayla, seemed more on edge, but her reasons may differ slightly.

Kayla didn't relax until she heard a gate behind them close. She came out from behind the tree, and crept to the gate, carefully opening it and ushering Robin and Megahn to fallow her. This only promoted more questions, so many that Robin thought he'd get dizzy trying to sort them all out. Oh well, he'd have plenty of time to ask them.

::Yes, freedom…. So where are we going?:: Kayla asked.

::Mount Justice, this way to the bio-ship.:: Megahn replied.

::The… what? Oh, wait…. Nevermind… I don't think I want to know…:: Kayla muttered, as she'd been led, literally across the street and to the nearby field and into an invisible ship. She blinked, thinking the martian girl was kidding Well, she wasn't and she was starting to wonder if she should've ushered them out the window, and retreated to her room instead. "Unbelievable." She muttered taking a seat. "I thought you were kidding."

"No… not quite…" Robin replied. "Don't worry though, this is pretty cool."

Kayla nodded and smiled. She hated to fly, and she closed her eyes as the ship took off in the air. At least she hadn't gone into full blown panic mode, and Robin did reach over and lightly touch her shoulder. Besides, it was only take off that bothered her so much. She could handle landing and the actual flight just fine. "I hate takeoff's." she muttered.

* * *

><p>The ship arrived at Mount Justice and Robin guided Kayla off the ship. During the flight he and Megahn, who she learned also went by Miss Martian, had taken the time to be a little nosey and get to know the girl behind the powers. Kayla, had complied telling them a little bit about herself, though some of it Robin had already known from seeing her the day before. While some was obvious just by getting a good look at her as well. Good thing she wasn't actually trying to hide her faults from people.<p>

Batman had been waiting in the main room to see what the two teens had learned. What he hadn't expected to find, was his partner, with a girl literally attached to his arm with one hand holding a cane in the other. A cane, that Robin hadn't even noticed she'd taken from her bedroom upon sneaking out. "Alright…. Someone had better start talking."


	4. A hint of knowledge

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Not a whole lot to say this time. I try not to make my notes this long. The story is coming along slowly, and a whole lot doesn't make a lot of sense. But, I hope to resolve that. Just keep reading. I know where I'm going, just not sure how I want to get there.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

* * *

><p>As she stood in front of the dark knight, Kayla Tsukino could feel her anxiety raise. She was never good at talking in front of people, and now he stood there demanding answers to questions she hadn't been aware of. She removed her hand from Robin's arm, allowing it to rest at her side. Her cane, she folded replacing it to a space only she seemed to know the location of. "My name is Kayla Tsukino, Robin, also has seen me as Sailor Gwaten." Kayla began her voice level, trying to hide the fear she had felt. "I understand you're looking for information on the silver crystal and those who hold it?"<p>

"Yes. Any information you have, could be helpful." Batman answered, his tone level and emotionless.

"While I know a whole lot about both, I'm afraid I can't tell you much." Kayla replied. "All I can safely say, is both are in good hands at this very moment."

"We have reason to suspect, that may no longer be the case." Batman replied, he turned pulling up holographic images on a computer behind him. "There have been a sudden rash of jewelry store robberies as well as reports of strange monsters appearing in different locations across the globe. Most of them centered in either Azbu-Jubuan Tokyo, and in several cities across the U.S."

"We don't wish to cause harm, but we've got to put a stop to whomever is behind this so lives aren't lost." Robin turned to face Kayla, taking one of her hands in both of his just like he had back in her bedroom. "Please help us out."

Kayla's sightless gaze traveled to Robin, then down at their joined hands. She squeezed his hand lightly, placing her other on top of the pile. She bit her lip a moment, as if trying to decide what to do. How could she not help him? She let a couple deep breaths escape her lips before she turned to face Batman and the glowing images in front of her. "It's a complicated, long, involved story. One in which my memories are fractured at best."

"All that we ask is that you try." Robin assured, his hands never leaving hers. He knew first hand that Batman wasn't the easiest person to talk to, and he understood her reluctance to provide information. She had made that quite clear when discouraging her friend from going on a mad hunt for what could have been a fictitious stone.

Kayla nodded closing her eyes letting the memories flood through her system. "The story starts some ten thousand years ago…"

**Flashback**

_Peaceful… Tranquil…_

_ Those were only two of the many words used to describe the kingdom on the moon. With it's lavish decore and people dressed in the finest white, it looked the picture of perfection. Even how people acted most of the time contributed to this grand illusion. But, that was all it was, a grand lavish illusion. Under the surface, lie the truth, a truth only few knew about. One filled with heartache, betrayal and deception of the worst kind._

_ Many who heard tails of the mysterious moon kingdom, heard tales of a kingdom well-known and well-respected amongst the planter kingdoms. However, under all that lie hate for the Earth, a planet in which they orbited. One in which they dominated. Despite this fact, the moon actually feared the Earth. With the exception of a select few. Princess Serenity, second-born to the ruler of the time, Queen Serenity. This young princess looked every bit her mother's daughter, with the exception of the color of her hair and of course her behavior. For Serenity did not want to be queen, she did not want to rule. She didn't want to fallow in her mother's footsteps. She wanted no part of any of it. She simply didn't. So why did her mother have to insist she had to? Oh yes, because she was her mother's daughter, the only one capable of carrying on the family name. She was Serenity…. And for reasons beyond her realm of understanding, a Serenity must take the throne. The moon princess didn't think she'd ever come to understand the logic, but simply decided not to care._

_ Instead of attending boring lessons on how to be queen, she would spend hours in the flower garden daydreaming, or sneak off to earth where she could see real grass, real trees and real flowers. Due to the atmosphere or lack there of on the moon, real plant life could not grow, not like it could on earth. The silver crystal sustained their lives, giving them unique gifts, such as unusually long life spans. Compared to the Earthlings, the lunar people seemed, to be… immortal. Their aging was so slow that, the only visable sign of aging came in the form of a change from golden blonde hair to silver, the color blonde turns instead of the traditional gray one might expect. A color her mother proudly wore._

_ It was during those unescorted trips to Earth, Serenity found love. A love so pure, so deep, that it seemed unbreakable, never changing… but never the less ill-fated. From its start, the love Serenity found in the Earth's prince Endymion was doomed from the very start. For one, the love was one-sided, a lonely girl looking for an escape from her duties as princess. A prince unknowingly providing that escape. Could there have been some mutual attraction? Sure, but only the two ill-fated lovers knew, and that was a secret they would take to their graves. A secret best kept to the grave. For, should the two star-crossed lovers ever reunite, then mistakes not learned were doomed to be repeated. Something, many wished to prevent._

_ One such mistake came in the form of their ill-fated and one-sided love. For, Serenity had fallen so deeply, she became blind to anything and everything else around her. In fact, she could very well be being used, and remain completely unaware of such a thing. Another concern lie in the fact, that another woman also yearned for the prince's love as well. This created another host of complications, one of them being the green-eyed monster known best as jealousy. A jealousy, that ripped apart not only loved ones, but entire kingdoms and planets. One that would forever change the entire universe._

_ The story of princess Serenity and her unrequited love, Endymion, what caused the collapse of a once seemingly great kingdom, or was it simply a speck in events long waiting to unfold. The final straw waiting to cause devastation. No, the Moon Kingdom for all its glory, was not the ideal eutopia that the universe once saw. It was full of fear, chaos, and the greatest darkness that ever existed. However, its fall is what led to the disappearance of the mystical crystal, and the princess who fought to protect it. A stone with unimagined powers. Most swallowed in myth. Only few knew the facts, the truth beyond it._

_ Forged from a dark entity known as matilia, the mystical silver crystal became the moon kingdom's lifeline. It's heart and soul. It is what protected its people, and it was used to banish the dark forces that threatened to engulf it. But it was not as pure as the silver claimed it to be. No, far from it. Quite the opposite actually. It was far more dangerous, the greatest threat. Unable to act on its own, it required a host to produce its power. It became one with i's host reading into every thought and very emotion of said host, filling their deepest desires. Being so the crystal traveled in time, filling the queen's final wish, that her daughters and court be reborn on earth._

**End Flashback**

"Where is this crystal?" Batman inquired when Kayla had finished speaking, after giving an outlined idea of the events of the moon kingdom.

"It resides in the two lunar princesses." Kayla answered honestly, unaware she'd not moved from her previous position, her hand still locked in Robin's.

"And, what of the princesses in question? Where are they?"

"One stands before you, the other I must not reviel." Kayla answered looking directly at Batman this time.

Robin's gaze traveled to Kayla as she spoke. "You, you're the moon Princess? You're Serenity?"

Kayla's gaze traveled from Batman, to land on Robin. "No. I am Selene, the older.. forgotten Princess."

"And, Serenity…?"

"That I cannot disclose at this time."

"We mean her no harm, nor do we intend trouble for you, or your family. We only wish to ensure the safety of the Earth against the rash of monsters popping up, and offoer protection for you, and your family." Batman stated.

"The Sailor soldiers and myself can handle ourselves against those monsters. We do not expect you, or anyone to fight our battles for us." Kayla stated honestly. "Nor, would we fight yours for you."

"Then you know who is controlling those beasts and where they are coming from?"

"They come from the dark kingdom, led by queen Baryal, a woman who seaks to reclaim what she feels was stolen from her all those years ago." Kayla explained. "She is failing in her task, and the sailor soldiers and myself will see that she is not permited to repeat history."

"But, you shouldn't go through this alone." Robin spoke after a few moments of tense silence. "Where are the other soldiers you speak of, why were you alone? You shouldn't be alone."

"Robin, it's alright. I'll be okay. The other soldiers are where they're needed most." Kayla tried to sooth the suddenly worried boy before her. "I've been doing this for three years… nothing I can't handle."

"But, the monster attacks seem to be more frequent not to mention that slip-shot theif darting around in a top hat and cape." Robin countered. "We can probably help each other."

"How do you figure? You can't possibly take out those monsters."

"No, but we have technology that isn't accessable to the general public. We offer advanced training and support, we can provide back-up and do research to help you defeat the monsters more effectively."

"While yu're offer seems tempting, I'm afraid I couldn't possibly. My life is complicated enough, and I wouldn't be as reliable as I would care to be given the living situation I'm currently in."

"We can help with that as well, please…. Reconsider." Robin knew he was only making things harder on his mind, seeing as how he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. But, an urge to be protective came over him as well. While he knew seeing her everyday would make it hard to focous for a while, he had to decide on the lesser of two evils. His gaze fell on Batman, who would make the final decision. He could only silently pray the dark knight agreed with his perposal.

Kayla sighed, her thumb absently grazing lightly over the back of Robin's hand. She could hear the concern for her well-being. "I'll consider it, but my schedule may not…"

"Please….."

"Robin, give the girl room to breathe, allow her to think on this matter. This isn't a decision to be taken lightly." Batman warned casting a pointed warning look at his ward. He carefully approached Kayla, placing a small device in the palm of her hand. "Your knowledge and skills may prove to be valuable to the team. Consider our offer and report your decision with this."

Kayla nodded in understanding, removing her hand from Robin's protective grip, long enough to examine the device given to her, and place it in her left ear. "I will sir." She promised.

"Miss Martian will see to it you are returned home safely." Batman stated, before silently leaving the cave, the echo of the computer announcing his departure the only sign he had in fact left.

"Please say you'll join us?" Robin pleaded a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I shall consider it, but I cannot promise you anything of the sort." Kayla repeated, as she turned to face Meghan, who literally led her back to the bio-ship, and flew her home leaving Robin behind. Robin for his part could only watch her form vanish before him as she exited the cave, possibly he realized never to return again. Yet, he did pray she would.


	5. The disturbing discovory

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Young Justice. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Normally I would've given up on this one, but I decided to see if I could pump out another chapter are two. There are a couple of directions I could go with this, but I decided to let my mind wonder and see what I manage to pump out. So, on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kayla Tsukino left Mount Justice, and while her absence should've eased a certain boy wonder's mind, it had only put him even more on edge. He'd been concerned about her well-being, and couldn't seem to forget her. This had gone far beyond seeing her transform right in front of him, seeing flashes of her nude form as she became her alter ego Sailor Gwaten, No, this was something far more personal something he couldn't simply forget no matter how he tried. He had been at her home, in her room of all places. And, yet as he thought about it, he kept getting chills. Why had she acted the way she did?<p>

His mind flashed back to that day he and Meghan had decided to take her to the cave in the first place. How she'd acted like a scared rabbit, while forcing herself to remain composed. He couldn't help but notice that whenever her family were mentioned it struck a nerve of some kind and she'd freeze up as if the very subject held some hidden meaning he was meant to unlock. Perhaps she didn't need rescuing from the monsters, but from her family.

"Robin…. Earth to Robin." His head snapped up at the voice, as a hand waved in front of his face. "Are you alright? You're spacing out."

"Wally, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." He'd replied which wasn't entirely a lie, that girl had been on his mind quite a lot as of late. Why couldn't he forget her, and assume she'd simply declined their offer to join the team? How long did it take a person to make a decision like that? It was obvious she'd been leaning on flat out declining, but he'd talked her into at the very least considering the offer. Perhaps he shouldn't have done so, but not doing so also didn't sit well with him.

"You don't still have that girl on the brain do you? It's been a week, why can't you let it go? I get it….. you like her… admit it…."

"I do not… I just thought we would've heard something by now, and I'm just worried about her. I wish I had an excuse to go out there and make sure she's okay."

"So you do like her."

"Wally, please this is serious. I think she might be in some kind of danger."

"You heard her, she said she's capable of defending herself against those monsters. She made herself quite clear." Meghan interjected in hopes of breaking up the argument before it could get out of hand.

"Not you too." Robin groaned. "You can't tell me you didn't feel something off when you linked us."

"Robin, this is starting to get unhealthy for you." Meghan answered. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been home, you haven't been sleeping. You can barely handle school. When was the last time you really had a good night sleep? I know you're a worrier, but this is a bit much even for you. I'm surprised Batman hasn't come here and drug your butt home and forced you to go to bed."

"I would just feel better just checking things out and seeing for myself that she's okay."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Meghan sighed giving her friend a pointed look.

"No, you know me a little better then that."

* * *

><p>The bio-ship landed in the same empty field it had a week ago. Half barried by the overgrown grasses, the three teens, Wally west, or Kid flash, Meghan, or Miss Martian and Robin exited the ship. Both Wally and Meghan were against doing this, but refused to allow their friend to do this alone. Just like before, Meghan had adopted a human form and joined her friends knocking at the front door.<p>

Precious seconds passed, and the knock had not produced the desired reply. Robin knocked again, this time harder then his previoious attempt, only to be rewarded by the sound of the dogs barking, but was disappointed when he did not hear Kayla's voice filter through telling the animals to shut up. Panic rose in him, as the third knock only rewarded him with the dogs getting louder.

::Maybe she isn't home?:: Wally suggested using the established telepathic link.

::Perhas, but someone must be, the driveway is full.:: Meghan answered, though now she was starting to get the same feeling her comrade was, and not because they were linked.

::Miss M, try to contact her.:: Robin begged, praying to get some kind of reply that way. The sound of the dogs echoing in his ears, only further irrated his anxiety. Something about this place, it left him wondering.

::I'm getting nothing. She could be out of my range….:: but Meghan's thoughts appeared to be ignored as dogs flooded out onto the pourch and filling the yard, Robin having gone in the house. He made a mad dash for the master bedroom, his eyes wide at the sight that greated him.

The bedroom was completely trashed. The sent of dog urin and cat alike filled the air, the floor under his feat completely soaked in the stuff. Trash littered the non-exposed portions of the floor, and a desk and bunk bed could barely be seen admist the trash. But, that was not what caused Robin to freeze eyes wide in complete fear. Kayla lie among the filth covered in blood. A sickly gray tint coated her skin her lips turning a thin shade of blue. ::Split up, search the house.:: Robin barely managed to issue the command before dropping to his knees and searching for any sign she was actually alive. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he had discovered she was in fact barely breathing, and had a faint pulse. But, she had lost a lot of blood.

::The house looks completely empty.:: Meghan reported having done a sweep of the place.

::There's an old man here….:: Wally announced, having found Kayla's father. ::He doesn't look to be in very good shape though.::

"What happened here, what happened to you?" Robin brushed bangs from Kayla's face, gazing into her closed eyes. He sure didn't expect a reply, but Kayla's cold lips started to move, trying to form words. "Don't speak, it'll be alright."

::Robin, he appears to be in a coma of some kind.::

::Wally, call 911 for the old man, Miss M help me get her into the bio-ship.::

::Robin, you're not thinking of kidnapping her? Are you?:: Meghan came into the room her eyes gowing wide at the sight. ::Is she are we..?::

::No, we're not, but she looks dead lost a lot of blood and due to the nature of what she is, we can't risk taking her to a normal hospital. The med lab at the cave will have to do for now.:: Robin answered. ::Maybe we can find the other soldiers m she mentioned, one of them has to know a little bit more, and can give us some insight on how to best help her.::

* * *

><p>"Moon Twlight Flash!" That was starting to become the daily routine for Fourteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi. Get up, go to school, and maybe dust a youma or two, fail at getting her homework done and then go to bed to start the process all over again. And, sometimes, like tonight, sleep was often interrupted by another youma attack. With a dejected exhausted tone to her voice, and shoulders slumped the lunar soldier made her way home in hopes of getting some shut eye before she had to go to school the next day.<p>

"Sailor Moon?" Her gaze darted this way and that, her guardian cat, Luna, on edge as well. Who was calling her? Who knew about her? A hiss left Luna's lips daring anyone to block her, or her charge's path.

"Sailor Moon, we need your help. One of your own is very ill." Now it was Sailor Moon's turn to scream and backtrack, her staff aimed at the approaching figure.

"Why should I help you?" she demanded an answer with shaking words. "Just who are you, and what do you mean one of our own?"

"My name is miss Martian, and your comrade, Sailor Gwaten was badly injured and left for dead. She's very sick. If you know of a way to best help her… please tell us, we mean you no harm."

"I'm not a doctor, but I do know she hates hospitals and will flip out when she comes around." Sailor Moon said really not having much to offer. "Um, treat it like… um…. You would humans….?"

"That's the best you can really do, type and cross her remaining blood and give her a transfusion, have plenty of glucose on hand to mix in the blood. And, find where she'd been injured." Luna interjected from her purtch on Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Thank you." Meghan said as she relayed the information. But, Sailor Moon nor Luna decided to stick around. They used the distraction to disappear.

* * *

><p>Color eventually returned to Kayla's form as she started to breathe a little more normally. The advice Luna had provided several hours earlier had proven to pay off, and Kayla was slowly recovering. Robin having stayed by her side the entire time. He had a feeling she would panic, or at least he had been warned this was a possibility.<p>

Sure enough the possibility slowly became reality, as Kayla's heart rate increased the moment she started to gain a sense of awareness. Her breathing became quick and labored, a thin sheen of sweat starting to coat her pale but slowly coloring skin. A soft hand enclosed her around hers, causing her to calm slightly. "It's okay, you're alright." A voice she had only heard in her dreams entered her mind, her eyes going wide in mild surprise. She jumped up her free hand on her pounding heart, the other tightening slightly around the comforting fingers as if those digits were keeping her anchored.

"Take it easy." The voice soothed. "You're alright, you're safe."

"Robin?" was that really the sound of her own voice? If so this had to be some kind of cruel joke, right? She didn't sound that broken did she?"

"it's alright, it's me." Robin assured as he slowly lowered her back to the bed. "You're going to be okay."

"What happened? Where am I?" that question replayed in her mind over and over, but now Kayla was of the mind to ask the question, fearing the answer she'd undoubtly receive.

"You mean you don't remember?" Robin asked, his eyes going wide a fraction under the sunglasses he wore. After rescuing Kayla, he'd only left her side long enough to shower and change, even though he thought he'd never get that smell out of his clothes or mind. Kayla too had to be washed, and was given some spare clothes to wear. And, honestly, Robin didn't want to have to take part in assisting with that particular task. "We…. Well, that's to say…. My friends and I found you. You'd been injured and… well." Robin's voice dropped as he tore his gaze away from Kayla's eyes. He couldn't look at her as he spoke. "We thought you were dead, there was so much blood. Miss Martian tracted down Sailor Moon, and she and her cat told us how to treat you. Why didn't you tell me things were this bad? Why couldn't I see it?"

"Robin, please it's not your fault. Things weren't as bad as you thought them to be. Well not until the other day. I suppose it's partly my fault for not going into detail about my home life, but personally I didn't expect to hear from you or anyone. Lame excuse I know. I just kept things private for so long, got so good at lying that I even begun lying to myself." Kayla said, as she took a tube-free arm and reached out to touch Robin. The boy wonder for his part gave a weak smile, claiming the wondering hand in his own.

"Will…. Will you tell us what happened?" Robin begged. "Will you let me… us…. Help you?"

Kayla lightly squeezed Robin's hand, her thumb gliding over the back of it. "It's a rather long story…"

"I've got nothing but time.."


End file.
